Shogunate Academy
by MarshmallowNoise
Summary: Shogunate Academy is under the Japanese Caste System Rule. The Principle and faculty have authority in name only while the Shoguns exercise the actual power. Pairings:SasuxNaru,NejixGaar,SaixHaku,


Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, only the plot sadly.

Information 2 Know: A lot of the ideas came from Japan's Edo period including the Japanese caste(class) system.

Plea: Please review good or bad I just want reviews. My first story didn't do well at all so this is my second attempt.

**Prologue**

In the beginning Shogunate(1) Academy was a happy normal highschool. The principle and the faculty ruled the school with authority, kindness, and, equality. The students got along well with each other no matter their differences and status. Shogunate Academy was always filled with laughter and joy. The students and teachers lived in peace and harmony without a care in the world. It was the school that every kid dreamed of going to.

Unfortunately that was short lived. In the middle of the students freshman year four rich freshman arranged to overthrow the principle and her faculty deciding they were tired of following orders. Not taking the four students seriously the principle and her faculty laughed and suspended the boys for insubordination making the boys even more determined. During the next week, unknown to the principle and teachers, the suspended students gathered up "warriors" to help fight for their cause.

The actual war began when the four students returned to school. Exercising their power they took away school funds and cut the teachers and principle's paychecks in half. They had local police officers harass the principle while the "warriors" heckled and attacked the faculty daily. Students began to split apart as the four rich students now known as the "Shoguns"(2) began to gather supporters for their cause making those who were once friends now enemies. After a weeks worth of losing battles the principle and her faculty finally surrendered giving all the power to the "Shoguns" putting the school under Shogunate Rule.

The "Shoguns" first decree was putting the student body under the Japanese Caste System. From Highest to the lowest being Aristocrats(3), Samurai(4), Commoners(5),Peasants(6), and Eta(7). After the student body was successfully put into groups they then threw a series of laws on them being:

**1. Women/Ukes are to be subservient to Males/Semes at all times**

**2. Polygamy is allowed for men only. Women/Ukes who commit adultery will be severely punished.**

**3. Inferiors must ALWAYS obey their Superiors unless someone of higher rank says other wise.**

**4.** **Peasants are servants to the Shoguns and Aristocrats only. Peasants who disobey their lords/ladies will be severely punished**

**5. Any disrespect against Shoguns, Aristocrats and/or Samurais by Peasants and/or Etas are to be severely punished on the spot. **

**6. Same caste relationships are allowed only unless the Shoguns say otherwise.**

**7. The Eta are to work as cleaners, entertainers, prostitutes, and/or personal sex slaves.**

**8. Etas are tainted humans and should be treated as so.**

**9. An Eta is worth 1/7 of a human** **and should be avoided.**

**10. Commoners are to always obey their superiors the Shoguns, Aristocrats and the Samurais.**

**11. The Shoguns and aristocrats are to be referred to as sama or hime. **

**12. Inferiors are to bow to the Shoguns and Aristocrats when in their presence.**

**13. People of the same caste are to associate with their caste only unless the Shoguns says otherwise.**

**14. The Shoguns and Aristocrats are allowed to tell their inferiors what to wear and what to eat.**

**15. A person can be promoted or demoted by Shoguns.**

**16. Shoguns are of higher rank than Aristocrats and should obey Shoguns at all times.**

From that day on the once happy and peaceful school turned dictatorship hell is now what students call Shogunate Academy.

_**TBC**_

I know this was short but it's just a prologue and I had a lot of things to explain that I didn't feel like explaining in the first chapter. So what do you think?

Things 2 Know:

(1) Shogunate- when the emperor remained ruler in name only and the shogun exercises the actual power,

(2) Shogun- General. They're like the Aristocrats but higher in rank.

(3) Aristocrats- the wealthy students.

(4) Samurai- warriors but in this case they are like bodyguards.

(5) Peasants- laborers who are basically slaves.

(6) Commoners- Average people. Basically nobodies.

(7) Eta much like the untouchables in the India Caste System.

Also Kiba and Haku have demons. Haku has Nibi and Kiba has Gobi.

List of Characters and their Class:

Naruto Uzumaki- Eta

Sasuke Uchiha- Lead Shogun

Sakura Haruno- Aristocrat

Neji Hyuuga- Shogun

Rock Lee- Peasant

Tenten Sui(made up)- Aristocrat

Kiba Inuzuka- Eta

Shino Aburame- Peasant

Hinata Hyuuga- Commoner(demoted)

Shikamaru Nara- Shogun

Chouji Akimichi- Peasant

Ino Yamanaka- Aristocrat

Gaara Sabaku- Eta

Haku Fujiwara(made up)- Eta

Sai Uchiha- Shogun

I think that's everything... I hope. PLEASE REVIEW!! Also I need help for some ideas. I really do need a Beta!


End file.
